1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storing and accessing keys.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keys are used in a variety of circumstances. Keys are used to gain access to homes, apartments, condominiums, office buildings, storage sheds, barns, warehouses, hotel rooms, schools and school rooms, and other structures. Keys are used to gain access to and to start the engines of cars, motorcycles, trucks, recreational vehicles, boats, heavy machinery, tractors and other equipment and vehicles. Keys may be used by potential or actual renters, purchasers, users, owners, maintenance persons, and others to access and use these vehicles and structures.
When multiple persons regularly need term access to the structures or vehicles described in the prior paragraph, keys may be stored in and accessed from a well known location. Keys may be stored on key rings and placed on hooks on a board, in a notebook, and in drawers. The keys may be paired with tags or cards to identify the keys. A person may check out keys from an attendant, supervisor, manager, security guard, or other person. In addition, automated and/or computer controlled key drawers may be used to store keys and provide secure access to the keys.